


Feels Like I Love You

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i'm glad to be alive<br/>in a world where<br/>his gently awakening eyes<br/>nourish the morning sun.”<br/>- Sanober Khan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the fills I did for one of the bonus rounds of SASO2015.

Asahi’s morning starts quiet and warm, sunlight filtering in through the blinds. There’s a warm, steady breath ghosting along his neck and he blushes even through his sleepy haze. He buries further into the bare chest of the man whose arms are wrapped comfortably around his hips. Asahi ghosts his fingertips along his spine. His lips quirk into a sleepy smile, sneaking one cold foot between his lover’s calves.

The man inhales sharply at the sudden temperature change and Asahi can’t hold back his giggles.

“Cold.” His voice rumbles through his chest, deep and rough with sleep.

“Good morning, Takanobu.” Asahi presses several quick kisses on Aone’s chest before snuggling back in.

“G’morning.” Aone lets out a pleased sound that, if Asahi did not know any better, is reminiscent of a cat’s purr. “Your feet are cold…”

Asahi opts for no answer as Aone sleepily cards his fingers through Asahi’s hair. Aone hums and Asahi’s body tingles with every move Aone makes. “Mm...and you’re so warm…”

Aone leans down a little, pressing his lips on Asahi’s chin, trailing slow kisses along his jaw. Asahi giggles, sliding his arms over Aone’s broad shoulders. Aone’s pure size has always been a source of wonder for Asahi. It’s no secret to Asahi and his team that Azumane Asahi is a big guy.

...Aone Takanobu is just  _bigger_ .

It’s not something he’s used to, being smaller than someone else. So when he wraps his arms around Aone’s shoulders and is completely encompassed in the larger man’s warmth and embrace, his skin feels all tingly and he’s left a little breathless. He feels loved and - best of all - safe. Asahi turns his face upward, capturing Aone’s lips with a kiss.

Asahi makes a noise when Aone tilts his head a little, shifting the angle and the kiss into something heated and a little more desperate. “Feels so good…” he mumbles against Aone’s mouth, hands traversing the wide, naked expanse of Aone’s chest.

Asahi’s lips part with his inhale when Aone tugs gently at his hair. Aone’s thigh slides between Asahi’s and he grinds his hardening length into the firm muscle. Aone’s chest thrums at Asahi’s motions, tongue languidly caressing Asahi’s. Aone’s hands are hot on his body and it’s a wonder that Asahi’s body isn’t overtaken by shivers.

Aone’s hands find their place around Asahi’s waist, pulling the man impossibly closer. He fingers the top band of Asahi’s trunks, deftly sneaking underneath it. The smooth movement of Asahi’s hips stutter sharply under Aone’s palms. Aone makes quick work of Asahi’s underwear, quickly grasping Asahi’s cock once his trunks are thrown off into some random corner.

“How does that feel?” Aone watches with undisguised wonder as Asahi gasps, one hand tightening its hold on Aone’s bicep as he bites the fist formed by his free hand. Asahi nods quickly, incoherent.

Aone hums, thumb sliding Asahi’s leaking slit. “Haaaaah- T-Taka- I- a-ah!” Aone slides his tongue against the beating pulse in Asahi’s neck, taking care to nibble along his lover’s collarbone. Aone, himself, is hard in his own briefs, only getting harder at every sound Asahi makes. “P-Please- Taka- please! Oh!”

Aone kisses down Asahi’s chest, hands gliding along Asahi’s thighs. “Patience…” Aone mutters, laving Asahi’s nipple with his tongue, when Asahi accidentally digs his fingernails into Aone’s shoulders.

Aone ventures lower, taking a moment to dip his tongue into Asahi’s belly button before continuing. Asahi groans audibly when Aone completely bypasses his dick, going directly for his shaking thighs. “T-Taka- p-please..” Aone brings his hands under Asahi’s knees.

He turns Asahi onto his back, pushing his thighs open by his knees. “Wh-What’re you d-doing…” Aone doesn’t reply, pressing a kiss to the base of Asahi’s cock and swiping his balls quickly with his tongue instead. “A-Ah! G-God-!”

“Mmm…” Asahi’s fingers sink into Aone’s hair the moment Aone’s tongue meets his opening. The man’s back arches under Aone’s careful ministrations. Aone circles Asahi’s rosebud, Asahi writhing against Aone’s grip. He feels Asahi loosen under the flat of his tongue.

“T-Taka- p-please- j-just! A-Ah!” Aone quickly enters Asahi with two of his fingers.

“Tight…” Aone crawls up Asahi’s body, eyes never leaving Asahi’s. He reaches over into their night table, digging around for a bottle of lube. “Got it…” His fingers grasp the bottle, bringing it out with a smirk on his lips.

“K-Keep looking a-ah! D-Don’t st-stop looking a-at me like th-that..” Asahi’s flush increases at his own request. Aone pops the lid of the bottle open, clumsily spreading the liquid over his hands and on his length.

“Never.” Aone drops a kiss on the junction of Asahi’s neck and shoulder. “I’ll never stop.”

“Haah-I-! T-Taka, p-please- stick it- put it in-! A-Ahn..f-fuck me!” Aone can’t hide his smile at Asahi’s uncharacteristic vulgarity, but this side of Asahi is one that only Aone has seen. His lover looks up at him dazedly, but the hunger in his eyes is undeniable.

Aone pulls his fingers from Asahi, the thick head of his cock popping easily into Asahi’s pliant opening. Aone squeezes his eyes shut momentarily as he exhales at the feel of how tight Asahi is. “Bear with me a little, Asa..”

Asahi nods as Aone brings his knees to his chest. “A-Ah! Taka!” Aone presses forwards, sinking further into Asahi’s heat. “Taka!” Asahi’s eyes nearly roll to the back of his head. He’s lewdly spread open and essentially bent in half. “S-So th-thick..!”

Aone’s thrusts are slow and nearly languid, stealing the air from Asahi’s lungs. The angle he’s thrusting into Asahi is brushing places that leave Asahi thrashing and murmuring Aone’s name like a prayer. Aone is wordless above him, but not soundless as he grunts and groans by Asahi’s ear.

Asahi’s toes curl as the intensity, but not the speed, of Aone’s thrusts increases. Aone swivels his hips just so, hitting even more pleasurable and intimate places inside Asahi. “T-Taka- I-I’m cl-cl- n-no! I’m-I’m here, T-Taka-!”

He comes apart with a moan muffled into Aone’s shoulder. “A-Ah g-god! A-Asa- y-you’re squeezing m-me so t-tight!” Aone nearly stops his thrusts, but Asahi clamps his thighs around Aone’s hips, heels digging into Aone’s ass.

“I-In me,” Asahi gasps, “I want to feel you in me.”

Aone presses his forehead to Asahi’s when he cums, looking right into his lover’s eyes. Asahi looks back, well-sexed and so beautiful. His moans are long and loud and the sun just hits Aone just right.

Aone finishes with a sigh, gently rolling off of Asahi to lie on his side to face the former Karasuno Ace. He strokes a thumb along Asahi’s cheekbone, a warm smile on his mouth.

“I’m the luckiest man alive.” Aone cocks his head into the pillow. “To wake up to you like this every morning.”

The most brilliant grin warms Aone’s visage before he brings Asahi back in for a kiss that feels like ‘I love you’.


End file.
